1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to strollers, and more particularly to an adjustable seat back arrangement for a stroller which provides a user such as a baby or a young child of the stroller with an adjustable angle of back support.
2. Description of Related Arts
Stroller, which is becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby, is consider as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping.
A conventional stroller comprises a front frame, a back frame, and a seat frame supported by the front frame and the back frame wherein the seat frame has a seat support portion and a back support portion extended from the seat support portion in an upright manner such that the user which is the baby or a young child is capable of sitting on the seat frame, so as to carry the baby or young child everywhere. However, the baby or young child is forced to sit upright on the stroller. Since the baby or young child is soft and weak, he or she may feel uncomfortable, and serious. the upright type Seat frame may hurt his or her backbone permanently.
As shown in FIG. 1, an improved stroller having an inclined back support A1 enables the user to inclinedly lay his or her back thereon wherein the inclined back support A1 comprises a pair of latches A2, each having two spaced engaging teeth A21 pivotally connected to two sides of the back support portion of the seat frame and a pair of rivets A3 protruded from inner sides of the front frame in such a manner that the engaging teeth A21 are selectively engaged with the rivets A3 respectively for adjusting an inclined angle of the back support portion, between an upright sitting angle and an inclined lying angle, with respect to the seat support portion of the seat frame.
However, such inclined back support A1 of the stroller fails to well support the inclined back of the user. Since the inclined back support A1 supports the back support portion at two sides only, the user has an intention to indent on the seat fabric by his or her own weight downwardly. Thus, the inclined angle of the back support portion is limited by the length of the latches A2 such that the slope of the back support portion may not fittedly support the user""s back.
Moreover. the inclined back support A1 will alter the original structural design of the stroller so as to limit the shape of the stroller. Once the parent needs to adjust the inclined angle of the back support portion, he or she must disengage the latches A2 at two sides of the seat frame. In other words, the parent must take away the baby or young child from the stroller in order to operate the inclined back support. However, it is impossible for a single parent to handle the baby and operate the inclined back support A1 at the same time.
Also, the inclined angle of the back support portion is limited to only two predetermined angles, i.e. the upright sitting angle and the inclined lying angle. The user and his or her parents have no personal choose for other more comfortable slanted angle.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable seat back arrangement specifically incorporated with a stroller, which provides a better back support to a user""s back so that the user is capably of lying on the stroller comfortably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable seat back arrangement for stroller, wherein the user can select any inclined angle of the back support of the stroller personally. In other words, the inclination is completely adjustable and the slope of the back support can be adjusted to fittingly support the user""s back.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable seat back arrangement for stroller. wherein the back support can be quickly and easily adjusted its inclined angle with respect to the seat support. Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable seat back arrangement for stroller, which enables the back support to be inclinedly supported without altering or complicating the original structure of the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable seat back arrangement for stroller, which can even reinforce the structure of seat frame and enhance the seat frame""s weight supporting ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable seat back arrangement for stroller, wherein no expensive or complicate mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for selectively adjusting the seat back in any inclined angle and providing reinforced back support configuration to the baby carried in the stroller.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a stroller which comprises a supporting frame including a front frame and a back frame, a seat frame supported by the front frame and the back frame, and a handle frame having two construction bars upwardly extended from the supporting frame.
The seat frame comprises a seat support horizontally supported by the front frame and the back frame and a back support upwardly extended from the seat support.
The stroller further comprises an adjustable seat back arrangement which comprises two elongated elements, each having a predetermined length, extended from two construction bars respectively to a rear side of the back support, an inclination locker securely locked up the two elongated elements together so as to adjust the lengths of the elongated elements, and two side supporting units extended between two sides of the back support and the two construction bars respectively for holding the back support between an upright position and an fully extended position, wherein in the upright position, the hack support is vertically extended from the seat support, and in the fully extended position, the back support is inclinedly extended from the seat support with a maximum inclined angle of the back support with respect to the seat support.
Whereby, by varying the lengths of the two elongated elements by the inclination locker, the back support is capable of adjusting an inclined angle thereof between the upright position and the fully extended position.